


Dizzy's Surprise Gift

by RhianneHope



Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Dizzy's job isn't a fun one sometimes, after being attacked one night walking home she couldn't believe this had happened, what would she tell everyone?
Relationships: Chad Charming & Dizzy Tremaine, Dizzy Tremaine & Carlos de Vil, Doug & Evie & Dizzy Tremaine, Evie & Dizzy Tremaine, Jay & Dizzy Tremaine, Mal & Dizzy Tremaine
Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590037
Kudos: 4





	1. What happened? What can we do?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted a dark and slightly twisted fan fiction to add to my Dizzy Tremaine series, comments and kudos appreciated x

Dizzy loved her job, more than anything in the world. But she hated the late or early hours she finished, she'd had to go a little further to get the bigger tips tonight and she couldn't wait to go home, open the vodka and drink it while she cried in the shower before passing out in her bed. She hadn't noticed the hooded stranger as she leaned against the bar wall, phone in her hand she tucked her keys into the front of her top and glanced looking for Carlos' car. Giving up she shot him a quick text  
'Hey C, gonna go to Joe's and pick up some breakfast can you grab me from there? D x'  
Starting to walk she hummed under her breath, watching the sky turn pink and orange hues as the morning sun rose, It was nearing 6am and Joe's opened at 5.30, sometimes 5 if she finished early and walked around to grab her breakfast. No matter what she always got her breakfast from Joe's. Hearing the quiet click of her knee high boots, she pulled her skirt down slightly, thankful she'd remembered to leave her tights at the bar in case she ever needed to walk to Joe's early or one of the client had a new 'trick.' Feeling a tug on her wrist she automatically turned, a queasy feeling in her stomach as an arm wrapped around her waist a hairy hand covering her mouth she couldn't help but let the tears silently stream as he pinned her against the wall, his breath smelling of the cheap home crafted beer the club sold as his greasy lips ran over her neck. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for it to be over before she simply stood up, feeling a churning in her stomach she leaned to a dark corner and choked up the vomit until she was spitting nothing but bile she straightened her clothes and pulled her hair into a ponytail before heading another few minutes to Joe's, Carlos' truck sat outside as she hopped into the back, Jane and Carlos turning to look at her they could sense something was wrong but simply handing over a large sugary coffee and donuts before letting Jane get into the back with the younger girl, making sure they were ready he started the engine, playing pop songs she loved as they headed home, Jane shooting Evie a text while she was with Chad and Doug in the design studio, Chad wanting to spend time with his girlfriend and Doug was doing this week's numbers for Dizzy and Evie, noticing a spike he softly called out to the duo collapsed in the corner.  
'Er, Eves?'  
'Doug?'  
'There's a slight issue you need to see with Dizzy's numbers'  
Both jolting up they headed to the dwarf kin's side, with a small smile he handed over the numbers to Evie before starting the taxes and pricing for Evie. Passing her phone over when it let out a soft chime, she glanced from the numbers, a proud smile on her face until she read the text on her blue device.  
'It's Jane, she says Dizzy doesn't seem right after work. They're fetching her to the castle instead of taking her home'  
'Why?'  
'Eves go, I'll lock up, go look after your sister'  
Both spoke at the same time as Evie nodded, pulling Chad up and throwing on her heeled boots with an anxious wave she ushered him out ahead of her and slammed the door shut. Hurrying over to the castle that stood regally in front of her all she could do was wait, pacing anxiously outside the front door. Heels tapping with every movement as Chad watched her mutter and mumble. 'What could have happened to Dizzy to work her up into such a state?' Pulling Evie to a stop as Carlos' car pulled into a black and white painted space on Evie's drive, throwing open the door all paling as Dizzy launched from the car to a bush next to the house, retching heavily as her coffee spilled back out, mixed with stomach acid and the small amounts of donut she'd managed to eat. Evie was at her side in an instant, pulling her ponytail back and rubbing her back gently, cooing soft spoken words of sympathy as tears sprung to the younger girl's eyes. Until Carlos handed over a small bag from the pharmacy with nausea medication. Helping her to her feet, Evie guided the broken looking teen into the castle and up to the bedroom she had when she came to stay with Evie and Chad. Closing the curtains she sent Dizzy to take a hot shower, before leaving her pj's tucked on the radiator in the bathroom and taking a minute to breathe. Dizzy was never like this after work, yeah sometimes she got clingy to Evie especially if she'd been sick but as a young girl she'd been a very clingy child so that didn't matter to Evie, but call it sister intuition she had a feeling something was wrong. She didn't know what was breaking her little sister's body, mind and spirit. There was something she was hiding and Evie didn't think she'd even told Carlos if the man's pacing a hole into her living room carpet was anything to go by. Jane was chewing on her lips as she sank heavily into the white sofa in the corner of Evie's living room, all of them waiting impatiently for their youngest to join them and explain. But that wouldn't be happening any time soon as the girl herself was in tears, crying into her knees as she curled up on the floor of the shower. She'd been raped and there was nothing she could do but pull herself back together and get on with life.


	2. Aftermaths and Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Dizzy got attacked and she's been feeling sick every day, trying to ignore the symptoms so she didn't have to face the reality, until someone does for her.

It had been a month and Dizzy was getting sick every morning, she knew what it could mean but she couldn't face the reality of it, she'd gotten back on her feet and was somehow managing everyday life including being a dancer, granted she never left the club and locked up until she saw Carlos' or Jay's cars and then she made sure to carefully watch her back as she slid into the vehicle. The morning after she'd told them she'd had a big altercation with a client when he got too handsy and tried it on. Evie had led her into the master suite and curled up in the queen sized bed with her little sister, letting her sleep while Evie chased the nightmares with soft hugs and gentle words. Carlos slipping into the room that night when neither had emerged for food all day. He had Mal pacing downstairs demanding to see Dizzy and an agitated Jay barely being restrained by Lonnie sitting on him and refusing to get up. He himself was beginning to get antsy and Chad was being forced into the kitchen to help Jane cook for everyone to keep the cousin duo busy. Knocking lightly on the door he heard Mal's soft patter and Jay's slightly heavier steps follow behind him.  
'Eves? Diz? Can we come in?'  
'Yeah'  
Pushing open the door, Carlos led the other two over to the lumps he could make out under Evie's royal blue duvet, her hair poking out the top as Dizzy's tear stained face and Evie's worried frown appeared over the covers, suddenly rocked by a wave of sickness the younger girl fled from Evie's bed into her en-suite, slamming the door they all heard the tell tale signs of her retching and coughing, Carlos knocked twice before he opened the door, slipping in and locking it behind him. Crouching next to the girl he rubbed her back, grabbing a wet cloth he ran it along her face and neck, making sure to drop his voice to nothing but a whisper.  
'Dizzy? He didn't try to you know, go further and force himself on you did he?'  
Shaking slightly he draped his hoodie around her lithe frame.  
'Diz? Just tell me, we don't have to tell anyone else. Just tell me.'  
Nodding solemnly she fell into his waiting embrace, he didn't need anymore conformation than that, he remembered the same happening to him more than once on the isle and he knew how inadequate and low you could feel afterwards.  
'Diz look at me'  
Lifting her chin gently with a single finger to looked into those sea blue's that still shone with unshed tears, he couldn't believe the eighteen year old could look so innocent, she'd always held a certain innocence when she was nothing but a small child being attacked and abused on the isle but she'd grown up, developed a harder exterior since then.  
'No one can make you feel inferior without your permission, you still wanna work at the club? Then I'll take you and pick you up from right outside the door, you want me to come in while you lock up and make sure everything's secure just say the word, if you want me to fetch Eves, Jay or Mal? Ask. You are never alone Dizzy, I've been exactly where you are and I hated myself for so long, if you wanna eat ice cream at the diner afterwards then that's what me and you will do, Diz we have got you forever. No one comes between that, not Ben, Lonnie, Ella, Kit, Chad or Jane. You will always be our sister and if what you need means that other things have to take a step back then I'll explain. Right now and always you are my priority, ask the other three and they'll tell you the same'  
Letting the girl curl into his arms, Carlos realised what he should have asked a month ago when Dizzy was yet again throwing the contents of her stomach down the toilet of his bathroom, she'd slipped in and curled up in his chair. Jane had startled him from sleep when he heard her whispering at two, cracking open an eye he wondered if she was sleep talking again, until he heard the soft whimpers that came from one person, Dizzy. Shooting up in bed he glanced the room looking for the younger girl, seeing Jane sat on the arm of his favourite chair, Dizzy's head on her thigh as the girl cried softly.  
'Diz? Dizzy can you hear me'  
Throwing himself out of bed he rushed to kneel in front of the girl, taking her hand he dropped his voice lower in case he woke Jay and Lonnie in the next room or heaven forbid Ben and Mal the other side. Moving quickly when she stood up and rushed to the bathroom, barely dropping to the floor before the pair heard her being sick, she'd barely been eating as it was but everything seemed to be coming back up since that night, running a gentle hand through Jane's curls he made sure is voice was almost unheard.  
'You head back to bed, I'll make sure Dizzy's okay'  
'If she's your family she's mine too, why don't we have a little girly chat just me and her I think there's something she won't tell you guys especially you boys that she might tell me'  
Both pausing when they heard a shuffling in the corridor outside, a soft knock before a head of dark hair popped through, a head of purple following.  
'Wasn't sure if it was Diz or just one of you guys' Mal muttered softly stifling a yawn as Jane shook her head with a soft smile, hugging the purplette on her way to the bathroom she slipped into the bathroom, pulling the other two into his room he closed the door gently, ignoring Jay's smirk at his choice of pj's, or lack of.  
'Shut up Jayden'  
'I didn't say anything'  
'The smirk tells me everything'  
Shaking her head fondly Mal ran a hand through her shorter purple locks, slipping into the bathroom as Jane found what she was looking for, handing Dizzy a small box and nodding before the girl could even speak she was ushering Mal out of the room and asking her to fetch Evie and put the kettle on, knowing if this was what she thought that everyone would want to be awake, slipping from the room she sent Jay to attempt to wake Lonnie knowing Mal would change before she headed to wake Evie and Chad. Deciding she should do the same Jane searched for the pj's she'd scattered across the room when she and Carlos had finally had some alone time, finding her pale blue shorts and Carlos' t-shirt she slipped them on, heading back to her boyfriend who still stood staring at the door in his paw print boxers and nothing else she ushered him into their wardrobe for some pj's or clothes. Finally taking a breath Jane let her sharp mind wander, snapping from the thoughts she heard Dizzy call her name, knocking once she let herself back into the bathroom the pregnancy test she'd given Dizzy sitting on the counter, another joining it as she lost another shade of colour in her face. Both were positive and Jane knew they'd have to head downstairs for a confrontation any minute. Slipping the girl back into their room as Carlos appeared she ran at him, letting him effortlessly sweep her into his embrace, letting the younger girl cry and sob into his shoulder he glanced at his girlfriend, watching her lips as she mouthed something.  
'She's pregnant'  
'Oh Diz, why didn't you tell us sweetheart?'  
'I...I thought y...y...you would h...ha...hate me'  
Shaking his head he pressed a kiss to her forehead as Jane a hand through the girls hair, wiping away some of the tears as they kept falling.  
'Never, Dizzy it wasn't you being careless it was somebody taking advantage' the pair whispered,  
'B...bu...but'  
That was all she could stutter before the other three slipped back into the room, all freezing at the state of Dizzy in Carlos' arms, Jay wasted no time in taking her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his middle and her arms around his neck like a child clinging to their parents.  
What had happened that night a month ago? And how did they deal with this? 


	3. Dealing with the aftermath and planning for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy tells everyone her news and the gang make a decision about the future, how will they all take the news more importantly who's going to tell the school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3,

Dizzy still clung to Jay, letting herself be shifted onto his hip as he held her, letting her sob and cry until there was nothing left to give. Mal and Evie had made sure everyone was set up in the living room while Carlos made hot chocolate Jane stayed with Dizzy and Jay, watching the older teen pace with the vulnerable newly eighteen year old clutching onto him, refusing to let go. Ben and Chad had heard the sobbing from their rooms as Lonnie stumbled down the stairs, the king and prince following close behind they spotted Evie and Mal setting up blankets and pillows along Evie's white corner sofa, hearing the hum of Carlos' voice as he stirred the pot of hot chocolate he had on the stove.  
'Eves? M it's 2.25, what's going on?'  
Both looking up Evie anxiously bit her lip, Mal chewing the skin around her thumb as the men cautiously approached their girlfriend's Lonnie headed to the kitchen hoping Carlos would tell her where Jay was or what the hell was going on. Moving to lean against the door frame Lonnie waited for the monochrome man to realise she was there, only noticing when he lifted his head to grab another mug.  
'Jeez Lon, it's a good job I'm used to Jay's lingering. Hot chocolate?'  
'Yeah C, and where's Jay or Jane for that matter?'  
'They're with Dizzy upstairs, trying to calm her down'  
'What the hell is going on?'  
'When Dizzy calms down she's gonna explain but we need to get her to do it soon cause she's got decisions to make'  
'It can't be that bad, it's not like she's pregnant or ill is it?'  
Carlos froze in his movements and Lonnie moved into the room, pressing the door until it clicked against the wall she grabbed a tray for the hot chocolate and pretended to be looking for the biscuits in case anyone decided to join them.  
'Is she ill?'  
'No, she's not ill but Lonnie she needs to tell you all herself'  
'OH MY GOD, the attack last month he...to Dizzy and now she's...'  
'Pregnant'  
Both whipping their heads at the sound of another voice they came face to face with the girl herself, stood wrapped in one of Jay's hoodie with her favourite socks and pj's. Lonnie the first to move as she wrapped the girl in a hug, picking her up she let the girl once again cling to another of her family members.  
'Oh, Diz you could have told one of us girls and we'd have gotten you the morning after pill, we should have anyway even if it was only a precaution. We let you down I'm so sorry sweetheart.'  
'What do I do Lonnie?'  
Both barely heard the question as Dizzy rested her head against the older girl's shoulder, hoping one of them could tell her, tilting her chin up Lonnie looked the younger girl in the eyes.  
'First we tell everyone and as a family we are going to figure this out, we can have this baby or we don't. But you make the final call Diz, no matter what we all think it's your body.'  
'But what about...'  
'I'll handle Jay and Chad if I have to, Carlos already knows and Ben's a sweetheart. We'll figure out who's going to tell FG another time or ask Jane to do it for us, that's a later conversation. Right now Carlos is going to carry this tray of hot chocolate and a hot water' Raising an eyebrow he nodded to the girl still clinging to Lonnie 'into the living room as we're going to tell the others, now do you want down or carried?' 'I'll walk Lonnie I'm not an invalid, it's not like I shouldn't have been more responsible'  
The sweet almost bitter tone in the girl's voice worried the other two and Carlos knew immediately where he recognised it from, she used it around Lady Tremaine, her mother and Aunt Anastasia, it held more sweet than bitter when it came to her family but now there was no concealing it. Letting Carlos walk ahead Dizzy took a deep breath as she headed for the living room, seeing Jane curled up in the corner of the sofa Dizzy headed for the older woman, curling up against her side as Carlos sat at their feet, dude trotting in from his bed and climbing to rest on Dizzy's knee. Lonnie sitting on Jay's knee and playing with the hairs on the back of his neck she watched Mal sink into Ben, Evie resting heavily against Chad. Ignoring the yawn escaping her, Evie shook her head and looked to the youngest of the group. Everyone's eyes following as she pulled two sticks from Jay's hoodie, dumping them on the coffee table she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes spilling with tears. Mal was the first to move, letting her eyes widen slightly as Ben let out a sharp breath, exchanging a quick look Mal opened her arms, waiting for the familiar soft weight of the girl she lifted her up, curling her arms tightly around the girl, Ben's joining her as he rested his chin on top of Dizzy's head, humming gently as the girl cried again. Evie let her gaze soften as she looked up to Chad, the anger etched into his features only she wasn't too sure who the anger was at, himself, her rapist or at Dizzy, that's what scared her. Mal's voice a quiet whisper as she pressed her forehead to Dizzy's.  
'You are so strong to do this, I can't believe you suffered for a month without telling anyone. It's so...'  
'Stupid'  
An irate voice stopped Mal's calming of the girl as all eyes turned to Chad, Evie recoiling away from him as if she'd been burned.  
'Chad...'  
'No Dizzy. There's no excuse if you told us the morning after we could have tried to stop this or fix it. Instead you told no one and let this happen.'  
It was as if she'd been slapped, turning to Chad she went to speak but a quiet voice interrupted her.  
'Chadwick, I will say this once and only once to you, before I leave Aunt Ella to discuss it with you and god forbid if Uncle Kit finds out, what you have just said to Dizzy. I suggest you go and get your things and get out of Evie's house for the night.'  
All eyes flew to Jane who stood up from the sofa, stepping carefully around Carlos she looked directly at Chad. Her face formed into a frown, looking scarily like her mother was what made Chad take a hesitant step back in shock, she never threatened or even raised her voice to him, they were close cousins and didn't have many fights.  
'Because unless you have been attacked the way Dizzy has you can't say that. The pressure you give yourself to forget about it is immense. Better still Dizzy is still working at the club despite it all, she refused to let this sick and twisted animal damage her future and if you can't support my Dizzy then I want you out of her life for good. Is that clear Chadwick?'  
Still continuing to project a fierce glare that could rival a villain he hastily nodded, watching her click her tongue in disappointment.  
'Chad I didn't hear you'  
'Yes Jane'  
'Good' Losing her frown she smiled brightly at the others in the room, watching Chad sulk out with his tail between his legs as Evie stood up pressing a kiss to Dizzy's forehead before trailing after him, they still were fiancee's after all and she would at least call Ella to make sure he got to Charmington safely where he'd spend a few days moping no doubt.  
'Drink up Diz, you've lost a lot of fluids the last few hours you need your strength I think it'll be a long morning.'  
Handing the girl her mug and passing Lonnie one when she made grabbing motions but didn't get up Jane took her own to the far side of the sofa where he boyfriend was curled up, their dog sitting on the floor at his feet. Moving him slightly over she sunk down into his side and rested heavily against his shoulder.  
'Whoa, Jane you looked just like...'  
'My Mother'  
Jay nodded silently still dumbfounded by the younger woman he was seeing. Lonnie and Mal wearing huge smirks of pride where Dizzy looked ashamed and heart broken, Jane knew that face too well because she too had made the same face when something had happened to her and she'd told Chad. Standing up she pulled Dizzy along to where she could hear Evie and Chad talking loudly. Knocking twice she entered the room, still holding Dizzy's hand firmly even when the girl tried to pull away and walk out of the room.  
'Evelyn, can you give us a few minutes'  
Shock written all over her features she nodded.  
'Of course should I take Dizzy to rest?'  
'Not quite yet I think there's something Chad hasn't quite grasped that he needs to before I call Aunt Ella and explain why he's on his way'  
Saying nothing more she silently walked from the room mouthing an 'I love you' to Dizzy who smiled softly before the door closed with a gentle thud.  
Evie couldn't help the shock plastered over her face as she sank down next to Ben on the sofa, his arms going to gently hug her before she turned to look at the youngest of the core four.  
'Without sounding crude, what the hell did you do to Jane?'  
'The protective streak? Yeah, that's all pure magic I had nothing to do with it. Why do you think she grilled Jay before she let him take Lonnie out. You should have seen her it was amazing. Honestly I'm not sure if I'm scared or turned on, it's like she's been...'  
Carlos' face turned a shade whiter as Jay continued to chuckle to himself, Lonnie and Evie giggling along with him. Until they all saw the lack of colour in his face.  
'C?'  
'Why didn't I think of that before'  
'Carlos what? What's happening?'   
'I think Jane should be telling us all that herself'   
Pulling himself up from the sofa and abandoning his cup on the table he headed off to find Jane, following her voice to Evie and Chad's closet, able to hear her voice as she talked, Chad's stuttering in among it before him and Dizzy walked from the room, Dizzy heading for the living room with a single glance back at Jane, Chad already out the front door, closing it with a harsh thump, Carlos smiled and ran a hand over Dizzy's hair as she passed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before letting her head back to the living room, tapping once he pushed the door open to see Jane sat on a puff in the middle of the room.  
'We'll deal with it later, right now we need to figure out where Dizzy is going from now. If she's having the baby we need to be supportive and if she's not then she'll need someone to hold her hand while she goes for the abortion.  
Sighing heavily the pair hugged each other close and headed back to the chaos and living room to hear their little sisters decision.


	4. Final decisions about the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy's finally made her decision and after Jane and Carlos got rid of Chad, what will she do? Will she have the baby and the family help raise her or will she decide her future doesn't include a baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this story and thinking about starting a one-shots story, hope everyone enjoys the finale to this and sending lots of love and safety to you all x

Joining everyone back in Evie’s said woman curled up next to Mal and Ben, Dizzy squished between the royal couple, toying with a loose thread on Jay’s hoodie, said man and Lonnie sat on the opposite sofa watching the teen with worried frowns. Jane and Carlos sitting at their feet as Dizzy looked up, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
‘I…I think. I…I w…ant to.’  
Evie reaching over Mal to grip Dizzy’s hand as Mal pressed a kiss to her forehead, Ben already holding the other hand. Jane kneeling in front of Dizzy and running the pads of her thumbs under the girl’s eyes, the tears falling like a waterfall.  
‘Diz, no matter what we’re your family, ignore Chad. Aunt Ella and Uncle Kit will deal with him, what are you thinking in that beautiful mind?’  
‘I want to keep them.’  
Her voice barely a squeak as everyone else listened, surprised when Jay made the first move to speak.  
‘We’re gonna need a nursery for the new little one joining our crazed brood, after all princesses or princes need a room to themselves’  
Spluttering a little laugh Dizzy smiled softly, a hesitation lingering in her eyes.  
‘Are you sure? I mean I can move back to the castle with Aunt Ella and Uncle Kit or tell FG and move back into my single dorm at school…’  
Squeezing Dizzy’s hands Mal and Ben looked between each other and Evie, all knowing the next suggestion.  
‘Diz if you wanna go and live with Mal and Ben you can, if you wanna stay here with me and the boys you can, if you wanna go back to the castle or school you can. We want whatever you want. It’s gonna be a long and tough few months and there’s only you at school, Mal and Ben can stop in just like Carlos and Jane but you’re gonna have to use your Isle mindset to ignore the comments and rumours.’  
Dizzy knew Evie was right, Celia would be by her side no matter what and so would her family but many of the Auradonians would shame her, and Charmington would be likely to suffer a little as Dizzy was now a princess thanks to Ella and Kit. Sighing she picked up her hot water and drained the rest of the cup, swallowing two nausea pills and leaning back into the royal couple’s embrace, Mal’s chin resting lightly on the top of her head as Ben played with her fingers, Evie’s soft humming sending the girl slowly into a deep sleep. All waiting until she was passed out against Ben before they moved into the kitchen. Jane slipping onto the sofa with Dizzy so Ben could go, the younger girls head pillowed against her thigh as Jane hummed and played with the teen’s auburn locks.  
‘What’s next? We need a plan for her and to figure out who needs told.’  
Evie’s logic ran through the group as they all began to think. Lonnie the next to speak.  
‘Chad will tell Ella and Kit before we can even get them on the phone, Jane can let her mother know the least amount of details possible. People will only know when she starts to show lots so we have maybe another six-eight weeks before she starts to show a little.’  
All humming in agreement, as they continued to plan Dizzy stirred in the living room, her stomach rolling as Jane grabbed the bin next to her feet, sitting Dizzy up as she threw up everything left in her stomach, Jane mumbling softly and keeping her hair back from her face. Evie pattering back into the room with a glass of water and a small bottle of ginger ale. Down to dry heaves the pair guided Dizzy back to sitting against the sofa.  
‘Diz do you wanna try and get some rest in your bed? It’s the weekend so we can let you lay in bed for a little longer and I’ll call the school to say you aren’t going in, Dizzy darling you know you’ll have to give up the club, don’t you? At least for a little while anyway.’  
‘I won’t be able to go back will I?’  
‘Not the hours you were doing Diz, we were barely seeing you, but you could be earning similar figures if you cut your shifts to half what you were doing, so it’ll be something like 5k a night, what did you have in your savings?’  
‘Erm… Quite a bit as a princess but from the work any that didn’t go into the studio a few months back so, 10k a night for the last three or four months so about 40,000-50,000.’  
‘Wow Diz that’s a lot of money, we’ll have no problems getting you all the baby stuff you need then.’  
Bopping Dizzy lightly on the nose, the teen giggling lightly. The others joining them back in the living room, they’d figure out how to do this as a family.  
~ A Year later~  
Dizzy sighed as the early morning light streamed through her curtains, glancing at her phone to see the time, 7.30 staring back at her, she gazed softly moved to the crib in the corner of her room, Dahlia still asleep as a tiny knock sounded on her door.  
‘Come in’  
Two heads popping around the door as Evie and Jane walked quietly into her room, both glancing at the crib as the little one softly stirred, Jane grabbing her and fetching her to Dizzy in her bed.  
‘Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well, big day today princess.’  
Dizzy sighed lightly as she let Evie take Dahlia and go to get her ready for the day, it was Dizzy’s graduation day and Dahlia’s birthday so everyone was busy moving around to arrange surprises for both mother and daughter. It had been a long and sometimes difficult couple of years, Dizzy had suffered a lot in her pregnancy and even had her baby girl early by almost four months, having her little Dahlia Aisley Tremaine at twenty-six weeks, a big family row had stressed her enough to be rushed into hospital. But Dizzy had her family’s support and she got through, the difficult setbacks that Dali faced and the trouble adjusting without her as a new mother had been difficult and strange. But visiting every day helped and two weeks after her due date she was home with Dizzy, Evie, the boys and Jane. She’d become an amazing mum, she managed on her own, still working and providing for her daughter without the Charming name or her formal status as a princess. Jane gently tapping her hand startling her out of her thoughts.  
‘Sorry lost in thought’  
‘Anything you wanna talk about?’  
‘Just how far I’ve come since I found out properly, its been an amazing two years.’  
‘It has, and Dali is so loved by everyone, who’s looking after her at your graduation today?’  
‘I am, she’s my responsibility and FG will just have to accept that Dali is collecting my diploma with me.’  
Although most people including the previous king and queen, some royals both older and young didn’t take it well. Including Fairy Godmother, so Jane had packed her things and moved out. If she wasn’t going to support Dizzy or Jane’s decision to do so then she wouldn’t live there. Another series of knocks sounded on her door followed by the rest of their crazed brood, Jay and Carlos jumping over and hugging Dizzy as Lonnie shook her head, pressing a kiss to Dizzy’s forehead.  
‘Where’s Evie and my little angel?’  
‘She was a demon last night before bed.’  
Mal had taken to being an aunt like a duck to water, as the queen she made sure her goddaughter never wanted for anything and was the first to offer to babysit.  
‘Eves took her to get dressed, and I really need to get her stuff ready’  
‘Why?’  
‘She’s coming to get my diploma with me on stage, I’ll need her things in case.’  
‘I thought…’  
‘No. I love that you guys want me to have this day but she’s mine and I need to look after her.’  
Evie choosing that moment to walk out the bathroom with her little girl, Dahlia squealing with delight when she caught sight of her favorite human, Mal pouting as Uncle Jay took her from Evie’s arms letting the bluenette head for the young mother’s wardrobe.  
‘You sorted for graduation? Is everything ironed and pressed?’  
‘I’m almost sorted, I just need to sort my little flower’s stuff and put the pram up.’  
‘Pram’s up and waiting in the hallway, I packed most of her stuff just need her bottle in case she gets hungry and you don’t wanna feed in front of so many people.’  
‘I’ll give her a quick feed before I go, can anyone remember what time it is?’  
‘Grad starts at 12 exactly so we need to leave the starter castle at 11 to make sure we’re there on time.’  
All pausing as Dahlia babbled on Jay’s shoulder, her little fist curled around a clump of his hair, everyone laughing as Jay tickled her to get the little one to release it, pulling a dummy from his pocket, giving Dizzy a smile as he stood up, just like the nights no one could settle they’d all end up in Dizzy’s room rocking the little one until she succumbed to sleep and Dizzy had passed out cold in her bed. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have such a supportive family to help raise her little flower like the princess she was.


End file.
